Air entering a turbine compressor and similar devices should be treated before compression or other use. Air treatment includes removing solid or liquid particulates from the air, cooling or heating the air to the optimum temperature, and minimizing the pressure loss of the air during this process.
Impure air laden with dust particles, salt, and other contaminants may damage the compressor blades and other types of power plant equipment via corrosion and erosion. Such damage may reduce the life expectancy and the performance of the equipment. To avoid this problem, the turbine inlet air generally passes through a series of air filters to remove the contaminants. Known air filters generally are located at an elevated height so as to minimize the entry of ground contaminants. These known filtration systems, however, are generally complicated and costly.
The performance of a turbine is very sensitive to the inlet air temperature. At higher temperatures, the power output of the turbine is significantly lower due to lower air density and mass flow. High ambient temperature also is detrimental to efficiency while too low a temperature may cause icing and compressor damage.
Pressure loss of the inlet air reduces the power output and the efficiency of the gas turbine. Minimizing the pressure loss of the inlet air, however, is very difficult and costly. Conventional inlet air filters generally have limitations on the maximum air velocity so as to maintain filtration and limit the pressure loss of the inlet air. Known air filters also may be clogged by environmental conditions such as rain and snow. Such clogging may reduce filtration and cooling efficiency while increasing the overall pressure drop.
Thus, there is a desire for an improved turbine inlet air system. Such an improved system preferably would provide adequate filtering while chilling the intake temperature of the air with limited or no pressure loss. Specifically, such a system would increase the output of the turbine system as a whole and increase overall efficiency.